


Happy Hour

by exemias



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exemias/pseuds/exemias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two guys sharing a drink after a long day of battle, definitely no sexual subtext here, heh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Hour

Hanzo sat at the bar in the base, leaning over the counter, a glass of sake in front of him. He had just gotten back from a long day of combat, and was quite bruised up, so the rice wine helped to ease the tension he felt from being in combat. As he shot back the remains of the glass and began to pour himself some more, the door to the bar flung open. Hanzo didn't need to look up to know that it was Jesse McCree, the gunslinger. With each step he took, his spurs jangled, boots clomped, and ammo clashed. Surely, if this were a battle in Hanamura, he would not last a minute.

McCree walked up, sitting at the bar stool directly beside Hanzo. "Quite a battle, huh' partner."

Hanzo stifled a light blush as he looked down into his glass of sake. "We are not partners, at most, we are acquaintances."

Pouring a glass of whiskey, McCree chuckled lightly. "That isn't quite what I meant, but hey, if you're lookin', you know where to find me."

Hanzo looked up at McCree from the corner of his eye. McCree's facial hair was messy and unkempt, he smelled of dirt, but by the dragons, did he have a gorgeous smile. McCree stood up from the bar stool, distributing the weight of his poncho more evenly on his shoulders. He picked up the bottle of whiskey, and headed towards the exit, stopping just before the doorway. 

"Hey, Hanzo."

Hanzo looked over his shoulder at McCree. "Yes?"

"I'll see you around. Later, I'm hoping." And with that, McCree left the bar. Hanzo slowly finished his glass of sake, and while sighing lightly, he stood up from the bar and headed towards McCree's room. It's not like he had enough bruises already.


End file.
